heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
縫合怪
Stitches is a Melee Warrior Hero from the Warcraft universe. While being classified as a "Tank" character, he can be customized to take on a siege role, or as a potent "Bruiser".2013-11-11, Heroes of the Storm: Sixen Interviews Dustin Browder. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 Background Take care when traversing the shadowed trails of Duskwood... Ever since Abercrombie the Embalmer unleashed his abomination upon Darkshire, Stitches has wandered the road aimlessly, hungering for the flesh of low level Alliance players. Gameplay Summary Strengths * Weaknesses * Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips *Stitches’ “Hook” Q ability provides an opportunity to disrupt enemies from securing objectives. For example, use Hook to pull opponents away from capturing the Shrine on Dragon Shire. *Use “Devour” E to keep your Health pool at a safe level. *If the opposing team has multiple melee heroes, consider taking “Putrid Bile” R to help slow them down for your team’s assassin to pick them off. Matchups Pairings With enough communication and organization, Stitches a can land a |Hook + Gorge, which can be followed by Stukov's , resulting in a combo that can displace an enemy Hero almost entirely across a map. Stitches' Hook and Gorge work fantastically with Tyrande's , creating opportunities to safely take down key targets. Effective against Chromie’s limited escape options and low health pool mean that getting caught by a Stitches Hook is a veritable death sentence. Effective foes Skins ;Terror of Darkshire (base) ;King :Stitches no bozo... Stitches king! ;Chef :What? Everybody needs a day job... Just don't order the "veal." :Features themed abilities. ;Bikini :Splish-splash! Hot and ready for the summer sun, Bikini Stitches is off to meet the ghoul of his dreams... that and make a sandcastle! :This skin is related to the Sun's Out, Guns Out themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Psycho (Hallow's End skin) :If putting a little terror into the heart of the Nexus is more your style, check out this alternative skin, complete with working chainsaw! :This skin is related to the Hallow's End themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Greatfather Winter :The feast of Great-Winter is a magical time of year. It seems like everyone is getting into that Winter Veil spirit! Even if we kinda wish they wouldn't... :This skin is related to the Winter Veil themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Development *Stitches was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 *Stitches was present in the original Blizzard DotA mod. In his backstory in this version, he was summoned from the depths of Azeroth and modified with cybernetics by an unknown necromancer. However, he didn't know how to use most of them, so fell back on a more familiar ability: vomit.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. In the 2010 build, he was known simply as "Abomination."2016-07-14, Dustin Browder's Twitter. Accessed on 2016-08-23 *In this early build, he had a "good" and "evil" version, as did each character in the game. As a "good" hero, he was outfitted with CMC armor, whilst he was clad in ultralisk parts as an "evil" character.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-24. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-26. He was under consideration to be given an appearance that bore resemblance to the Butcher.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 *A tough hero, Stiches gained benefit from strength items in this build. He was similar to DotA's Pudge. He had the following stats: **Life: 5+ **Attack: 1+ **Abilities: 2+ **Speed: 2+ *And the following abilities: **Devour **Disease Cloud **Putrid Bile **Slam **Unholy Carapace *In previous builds, Stitches' hook could grab an enemy and pull them to him. If the enemy moved out of the way, the hook could miss. Stitches could even grab an enemy he wasn't aiming at.Charles Onyett. 2011-10-21. Blizzard DOTA isn't More of the Same. IGN. Accessed 2012-05-13. *Stitches was chosen for inclusion by the game's art team. Due to his physique, he would be able to stand out.2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 *Stitches had a skin that was Diablo-themed, but this was rethought as it was too similar to The Butcher.2014-12-05, HEROES OF THE STORM AMA TRANSCRIPT. Blizzpro, accessed on 2014-12-07 ;Old skins StitchesDefault.png|Grey (Default) StitchesAGreen.png|Green StitchesAPink.png|Pink Trivia *A Stitches portrait and decal was made available to StarCraft II who attended BlizzCon 2013 (or purchased virtual tickets).2013-10-01, BlizzCon In-Game Goodies!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-01 *Stitches spawns after a player completes a long quest chain in Duskwood, ending with the quest "The Embalmer's Revenge". He is taken down by the player—with help of The Night Watch. *Stitches mini-figures will be released in May, 2015.2015-02-14, Toy Fair NY 2015 NECA Heroes of the Storm Action Figures Photos. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-02-15 A 7" figure will also be released.Blizz Planet *The "Bikini" skin used to be avaliable by purchasing the Stitches plush at the Blizzard Store. *Stitches has the second highest health regeneration in the game (6.25), after Murky (29.20). Patch changes * * * * * * * * * References External links * Stitches at WoWWiki